Her Story
by TheWritingDragon202
Summary: A story about my OC. Please read. I'm bad with summaries.
1. My X Adventure X Begins

Disclaimer: I don't own Hunter x Hunter.

Riddle of the day:

My dog did everything I asked. Follow my orders. Never broke anything. Never barked or growled at anyone. My dog doesn't chase squirrels or other creatures. Never hurt anything. Never chew on anything that it wasn't suppose to chew on. Yet my dog is not a good boy. Why is that?

Answer with be on the next chapter. Leave your answer in a review below.

-Start-

My name's Neko. And this is my story.

My mom is a crazy lady. She wanted to do research on a specific species. I'm the first of that species. And I'm surely the last. I'm half cat. That means I have these cursed ears on my head that I have to hide from the rest of the world. I shall have no more suffering. I am no one's little guinea pig. My dad feels guilty and he helped me escape. My three other siblings are unfortunate, they're cats and our mother calls them Complete Failure. They didn't make it out. My dad lead me, since I was her research. He got me onto this boat. Not the friendliest I'll say, but I don't care. I'm away from her and that's all that matters.

Not much seems to be happening on this boat. _Crap! I forgot!_ I quickly put my hood on my head and looked around. _Good. No one saw._ Everyone is too busy doing...nothing. I stood up, a walk would be nice. There was a lot commotions but I ignored it. _All my life been a pain. All the suffering. Why had my mom done this? What was her past? I wish to know. I want to know. So much mysteries. So little time. I am half-cat. I can only live for so long._ As these thoughts roam in my head, I realized that it started to rain. Like most cat stereotypes, I hate rain _._ I went inside and look inside my bag for something to eat. All I found was just a wad of cash, well, he is a cat after all. Guess I'll have to wait until we get there and buy food.

Most of the guys on the boat is now seasick. The captain was also in the room, scanning it as if he's looking for something or someone.

"You four. Come with me." He finally spoken, gesturing toward me and three others.

We all got into the room and he proceed to ask us questions.

"What are your names?"

"I'm Gon!" a boy about my age exclaimed. He was dressed head to toe in green.

"I'm Kurapika" a older blonde male said. He wore these weird traditional skirts. _Strange. I think I've seen them before._

"I'm Leorio" another older male said. He wore a suit and a tie.

The captain then turned to me and I knew that I had seconds to make up a name.

"Uhh- I'm err ummm" I stuttered.

"Well someone looks nervous." Leorio said.

I glared at him before giving the captain my fake name.

"I'm Kateena" _Oh my god, that sounds so stupid!_

He nodded and moved on to the next question.

Why do you want to be a hunter?

 _What the heck is a hunter?! Is that a common thing? I haven't been outside much! How would I know! Cmon think, think THINK!  
_  
My thoughts distracted me until I realized that the were all staring at me, waiting for me to answer. Out of panic, I just shook my head. _Wow, that was easy. Too easy._

"Get off of my ship immediately if you can't answer my question." The captain said. He had everyone's attention now. _Wait? Into the ocean? I''l drown! I'll just have to use what time is left to think of an answer. Hmm. How about... I got it!_

I waited for my turn as Kurapika and Leorio argued. The step outside to fight. _I want to see this!_ I walked after them.

"Just a moment Kateena." the captain commanded.

I shivered. Oh how I hate that name. I looked back at him and said clearly, "I'm here because I want to know what a hunter is." _Hey, I didn't lie, did I?_

The captain looks surprised that I don't know what a hunter is but before he can say anything else, I went outside. It was dark and gloomy outside plus it was raining. _Ugh. Water._ I held onto my hood so that none of them will see my ears as it blows. _I hate these long hair._ I looked around and found a knife just lying by. I went over and held it for a second. Then I cut my hair until it was short enough so that the wind doesn't blow onto it and I can see. The darkness is no trouble for me. I had cat vision and can see quite well. As I did all of this, the battle was over and the two guys were holding onto Gon who went overboard to save a guy from becoming fish food. No pun intended. _Welp. My short hair is going to be_ _ **very**_ _questionable._ The sky finally cleared up.

A few hours later, the ship finally hit land. As I got off, Gon came running over to me.

"Hi Kateena. Why don't you join us?" he asked.

"Huh?" I muttered, looking over and saw that Kurapika and Leorio was waiting for Gon.

 _They'll see my ears eventually! I can't take that risk._

"Actually I'm fine on my own" I said, a bit to quietly.

"Cmon!" Gon said and basically dragged me to the huge map of the city.

 _Great. Speak up next time!_

I stared at the map. My mom had done a test about maps and I've past it. This shouldn't be hard. I realized that I was lost in thoughts again and there was another argument.

"But the captain said to go to this tree here." Gon said.

"The city holding the exam is here! That tree is on the other side of the map!" Leorio debated.

"Okay. You can go there but I'm following the captain's tip." Gon said and headed to the direction of the tree.

"You two agree with me right?" Leorio asked.

"I'm more curios about Gon's behavior than the captain's tip. I'm following Gon." Kurapika said and followed after him.

Leorio then turned to me. I just shrugged and went after them.

A few minutes later, Leorio came running after us. He said how we would be "lonely" without him. As we walked, I noticed something. My ear twitched. There was someone following us. The other two seems to noticed as well and turned around. I did the same to see a guy who was probably on the same ship as us right behind us. Leorio screams at him while Gon just let him join us. We all got to this so called "deserted" town.

"There's no one here." Leorio complained.

"There are people here. I smell them" Gon said to Leorio.

He was right. I can smell the scent of people. And I can hear them too. Suddenly, a bunch of people in masks came out of hiding and set up a stage where an old lady was on it.

"Here's a heart stopping quiz!" she yelled.

"Here are the rules. You only have five seconds to answer. If you're wrong, you'll get disqualified. Your answer can only be one or two." She explained.

"Wait we five gets the same quiz?" Leorio asked.

"That is right" She said.

"Nah. I'll pass." the stranger said. "I can't risk failing because of you guys."

"Here's is your question. Your girlfriend and your mom is captured. You can only save one. Please select 1 for your mom and 2 for your girlfriend."

 _What?! This is the quiz? No way!_

"One."

"What make you think that?"

"Because you only have one mother but you can always find any other lover."

She nodded. "You may pass."

Leorio started to complain again. _Man, what is it with this guy and complaining?_

"I'm finding a different route!" He yelled.

"It's too late. If you do, you'll be disqualified. Now answer me. 1, you'll take the quiz. 2, you won't take the quiz." She said.

"One!" Kurapika shouted. "The quiz-"

"No more talking! Now answer this. Your son and your daughter is kidnapped. You can only save one. 1 for your son and 2 for your daughter."

 _I didn't care if we failed so I remained quiet. Hey, if no one is speaking, why should it be me to break the silence? Wait. Was that Matthew's_ scream?

"Time is up." the lady said.

Leorio already had a wooden stick in his hand and was about to hit the lady until Kurapika defended her.

"You'll cost us our correct answer!" He yelled at him.

 _Wait. Correct answer? Ohh! I get it now!_

"Silence was the answer. You were right about the quiz not having a correct answer. The rule was to answer either one or two. If we stayed silent then we pass."

"But Matthew passed." Leorio said.

"He didn't. All she said was you may pass not correct. A minute ago I heard his scream. He was probably attacked my a mythical beast or something."

 _That explains it._

"Correct," said the old lady, "this is the right path."

The people in weird masks moved back some stoned doors which revealed a dark path.

We walked through the passage and saw a river. There was a boat nearby so we rowed for a while. At the moment, Leorio bragged about not being afraid with anything and a huge monster appeared behind him. Leorio freaked out and rowed our boat to its destination. There, we saw a cottage. There was a disaster there! A mythical beast was kidnapping a women and injuring her husband. The beast ran off. Gon and Kurapika chased after it and I followed. Leorio stayed back to heal the man.

The beast jumped from tree to tree. He was quick but my eyes followed him well. Gon eventually hit him on the head with his fishing rod. Kurapika caught the falling woman and Gon chased after the beast. I'm not sure what to do so I followed. I lost him through these trees and met Leorio.

"Neko. What are you doing here, Gon and Kurapika was back there." he said as he pointed to the direction where the sun was rising.

I hissed at him and attacked. The beast blocked my attack and turned to its original form

"How did you know?" it asked.

I had cat sense of smell but I didn't want to tell anyone that so I ignore his question.

"Answer me!" he demanded as he lunged towards me. I dodged to my right and bumped into someone. _What?! Another one?!_

A moment later, Gon popped out besides him. I lower my guard and relaxed a little.

A while later, everyone was gathered. The beasts explained how they can shape shift and their kids were playing roles. At the end, we were all qualified to become a hunter. I still don't know what a hunter is but now that things got exciting, I don't want to quit!

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Hi! Thanks for reading this far. Sorry if that's a bit long. The next one should come soon, like a few weeks at most. Please leave a review! I'll be writing more stories on the way and Neko is going to be in some of it. Well, bye for now! Sorry for how short it is :/ I've somehow reduced 5 episode to this little story.


	2. Start X The X Exam

Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter x Hunter

Riddle of the day:

A king who has no heirs, wonders who will rule after his death. He decided to make one of the children in his kingdom the ruler. He gave them all a seed and in 4 years, the one with the most beautiful plant, gets to rule. After the 4 years, all the kids came to him with big beautiful plants but he chose the girl with an empty pot. Why?

Leave your answer in a review below. Answer will be shown next chapter. Answer will be at the bottom of the page.

The navigator helped guided us to the exam. We went into a restaurant where he said a code that let us in into the exam. I realized how hungry I was after all of this. We ended waiting in a room that turns out to be an elevator. Kurapika and Leorio was in another argument but this time it's about hunters. And it all started because Gon said one little thing...

"I guess people really risk everything to be a hunter."

"Of course! Hunters make the most money in the world!" Leorio shouted.

"No. Hunters are the most noble in this world!" Kurapika yelled.

"Glory hog!"

"Money Grubber!"

They both turned to Gon and me.

"Listen kids! Every year, more than fifty hunters makes the list of world's hundred richest people!" Leorio yelled at us. _How did we get involve in this?_

"Hunters are associated with hunting wild game and treasure, but they are all second-rate. The hunters work to protect people and the natural order." Kurapika informed us.

"When you're a hunter, most countries will give you a free pass! And no charge to use public facilities!" Leorio said.

"Hunters have many difficult and important responsibilities, such as preserving cultural artifacts and endangered species, as well as capturing wanted criminals and unscrupulous Hunters." Kurapika said.

"The fame and money! Is why people become hunters." Leorio said.

"Profound knowledge, a healthy mind and body, and unyeilding conviction. Those are the qualities on which Hunters pride themselves." Kurapika said.

"Gon! Kateena!" they both shouted, "what do you think?! Which kind of hunter do you hope to be?!"

"The one the gets along with their friends despite our differences" I said.

The two stop to reconsider as the elevator door opened. We stepped outside and examine our surroundings. The place was dark and had many people in it. They all turned to us as we joined the crowd. Everyone looked tense and to think that the ones on the boat was unfriendly. There is a guy who was handing out numbers. Leorio got 403, Kurapika got 404, Gon got 405, and I got 406.

"Please wear that on your chest at all time and be careful not to lose it." he said.

He walked away and another person talked.

"I haven't seen you guys here before."

We all looked in the direction of that voice. It was a guy dressed in a blue shirt. He was number 16 and was acting friendly. Too friendly.

"You can tell that we're new?" Gon asked him.

"More or less," he said as he hopped down from the spot that he was at. "well this will be my thirty-fifth attempt.

"Thirty-five times?!" We all yelled.

"Well, you can say that I'm a veteran." he said.

"That shouldn't be a thing to brag about." Leorio mumbled.

"Agreed." Kurapika said.

"If you have any questions, feel free to ask me." he said.

"Thank you." Gon said, cheerfully as always.

"I'm Tonpa." he said as he held out his hand.

"I'm Gon," Gon introduced "and this is Kurapika, Leorio, and Kateena."

Kurapika and Leorio nodded to their names. I just cringed. _Why did I do this to myself. I'll tell them soon enough._

"Is there other that take this exams many times like you?" Gon asked Tonpa.

"Well, I have the most experience here," Tonpa began."but there are some others."

He turned to pointed at some other participants. "There's number 255, Todo the wrestler. He's unmatched in strength and smarter than he looks. And number 103, Bourbon the snake charmer. He tends to hold grudges so don't get on his bad side. Number 191, Bodoro the kung fu master. He's getting old but there's no better martial artist around. Then there's the three brothers, Amori, Imori, and Umori. They preform well thanks to their teamwork. And number 384, Gerreta the huntsman. He's specialized in killing all manners of creatures, by blow dart and club. There are many more but they have taken the exam many times."

He talked to us for a little more until we heard a scream. We turned to look and saw that a man was disappearing before our eyes. He was turning to these little red clovers. The one that did this to him seems to be a clown.

"That psychopath is back again." Tonpa said.

"Again?" Gon asked.

"Does that mean he took the exam last year?" Kurapika asked.

"Number 44, Hisoka the magician. Last year, he was a virtual lock to pass the test, until he all but killed an examiner taht he didn't like."

"And they're still letting him take the exam this year?!" Leorio asked.

"Of course. Every year, the examiners and test contents changes. And the examiners are the ones that chooses those contents. The devil himself can pass if that was the examiner's determination. That's just how the Hunter exam works." Tonpa informed us. "anyways, nobody likes him. You should stay away too."

"He does seem that dangerous." Leorio commented.

"Oh right!" Tonpa exclaimed, "how about a little something to mark our acquaintance."

He reached into his bag and pulls out some can of juice or whatever. Gon looked delighted.

"Oh, appreciate it." Leorio said.

 _As much as he helped us. I don't trust him._

He handed the cans out to my friends and tried to give me one.

"I'll pass." I said.

"Huh? Why?" Gon asked.

But before I can answer, my ears picked up a conversation from nearby.

"There he goes again."

"He's always playing the nice guy, despite being nastier than anyone else here."

"Tonpa, the rookie crusher."

But before I can stop him, Gon have taken a sip of the can.

 _Crap!_

"Bleh" Gon started to sip out his drink. Then he looked at Tonpa with an apologetic look. "I think the drink gone bad or something. It tastes weird."

I sighed in relief.

"Seriously! That was close!" Leorio yelled after spitting out that he had nearly swallowed.

"Really? That's strange." Tonpa said, trying to act confuse.

Kurapika just downright dump his drink onto the floor.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know that the drink gone bad!" Tonpa apologized and bow down. "please forgive me."

I growled. _Forgive? After nearly poisoning my friends? No way._

"It's okay. You don't have to apologize." Gon said. "Is your stomach okay?" _Oh only if he knew._

"Yep. It's fine." Tonpa said, standing up again.

"I've sampled many mountain grasses and plants. I can usually taste if something's bad." Gon said.

"Really? That's great." Tonpa said scratching the back of his head.

"Sorry about that again. Well, I'll see you around." he said as he was leaving.

I was about to tell my friends about Tonpa but they'll question me how I knew. If they haven't heard that conversation, how could I? I sighed. As long as I'm here, he'll never come close to then ever again.

We stood still for a while longer talking among one selves.

"Hey Kateen. Kateen? You there? Kateena!" Gon yelled, trying to get my attention. _Oh right. I'm Kateena now._

"Huh? What is it?" I asked.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

"Nah. I'm fine. I just spaced out." I lied.

"Oh, I happy you're fine." He said.

A bell started to ring. Everyone's attention went to it. The wall in front of us began to move up revealing a man standing there. He was dressed in a suit and was standing straight up.

"Sorry for the wait." he said, "the entry period for the Hunter application has ended. The Hunter exam will now began. If you're short on luck or ability you'll might end up seriously hurt or even dead. Those who accepts the risks, please follow , please exit using the elevator in the back of the room."

 _I'm not the smartest but I rely on my gut instincts. They never failed me. I may not be the strongest but I'm quick on my feet. My vision and hearing is beyond human capacity. I say I got a decent chance of not dying here. A lower chance to win._

I decided to join my friends. It also seems that no one else wanted to leave as well.

"Well. I guess all 405 participants will participate in Phase 1." the examiner said as he started to walk off.

We all followed him. Slowly at first but then it gradually gets faster. Great. This is phase 1, endurance. Good thing I can run for days.

"I neglected to introduce myself. I'm Satotz, the Phase one examiner." he said. "I'm going to lead you to Phase two."

"I see how it is" Kurapika said.

"This test is weird." Gon commented.

"I expect it's an endurance test." Leorio said. "Fine by me. I'll be right behind you."

We ran for a while more in silence. Then, a kid about me and Gon's age rode by in a skateboard.

"Hey! Wait up kid! Treat the Hunter exam with expect will you?" Leorio yelled at him.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Why are you riding a skateboard? That's cheating!" he yelled.

"Why?" the kid asked again.

"This is an endurance test!" Leorio screamed.

"No it isn't" Gon said.

"Gon, what are you saying?!" Leorio questioned him.

"He said exactly what he said. It is not." I said.

"And what does he mean by that?" Leorio asked.

"The examiner said to follow him." Gon responded.

"Whose side are you two on anyways?" Leorio asked.

The kid then slowed a bit down to match our pace.

"Hey how old are you?" He asked Gon.

"I'm twelve."

"And you?" he asked turning to me.

"Same." I responded.

He, then did a cool trick to get off of his skateboard.

"I guess I'll run too." he said.

 _All because we said that we're twelve?_

"Wow! That was cool!" Gon said.

"I'm Killua."

"I'm Gon and this is Kateena."

 _Ughh. That name again!_

We all ran together for a while longer. Leorio collapsed behind us after reaching his limit. We all stopped and waited for him.

"Hey, let's forget him and keep going." Killua said.

Suddenly, with a pulse of energy, Leorio ran like the wind. "I'm going to be a hunter!"

He ran past us and kept going on. Gon smiled and took out his fishing rod and swing it toward Leorio's suitcase. After retriever it, we started running again.

"Let me try that later!" Killua said.

"Only if you let m try your skateboard, okay?"

We approached the flight of stairs. This must be the destination.

"Hey, do you guys want to race and see who's the fastest? Loser buys dinner!" Killua said.

"Okay! You're on!" Gon said.

"Sure." I said, remembering how hungry I was.

"Ready. Go!"

The three of us sprinted us the flight of stairs. We caught up to Kurapika and Leorio who was ahead.

"We'll see you at the goal, Kurapika." Gon said.

"Catch you later old timer." Killua said.

"I'm not old! I'm a teenage like you guys!" Leorio yelled at us.

Everyone looked shocked when he revealed his age including me.

"Huh? No way."

"Well, see you two later." I said.

The three of us sprinted even faster upwards.

"I'm impressed that you two can keep up with me." Killua said while looking forward.

"Really?" Gon asked.

"Or is that everyone else is too slow." Killua commented. "man, the Hunter exam is going to be a breeze. That's no fun"

"Hey, why do you want to be a hunter?" Gon asked him.

"Me?" Killua asked. "Well, I'm not really interested in becoming a hunter. I just heard that the exam was really hard, so I thought that it'll be fun. But so far it's disappointing. Well what about you two?"

"My dad is a hunter. So I want to be a hunter like my dad." Gon said.

"How about you?" killua asked me.

"I actually got into the wrong boat. Now I just want to tag along." I said.

Killua turned back to Gon, "what kind of hunter is your dad?

"I don't know."

"That's weird. You want to be like your dad but don't know anything about him."

"I was raised by Mito-san. So I only seen my dads in pictures."

"Who's Mito-san?"

"My aunt."

"Oh."

"When he was twelve, my dad took the exam and passed. Then he left the island. I want to know why he chose being a hunter over being with me."

After Gon told that story, a bright light shined above. The exit was beginning to show. The three of us were thinking the same thing. I smiled. _Dinner, here I come._ We all ran as fast as possible. As soon as the examiner turned his head, the three of us ran pasted him simultaneously.

"Goal!" we all screamed.

"Yay! I win!" Gon yelled.

"What do you talking about?" Killua asked. "I was faster."

I sighed. It was all a tie. I guess I'll be paying for my own thing later.

"I was!"

"No, I was!"

"I was faster so you two have to buy me dinner."

"Nope. I was faster. So I get free dinner."

"But I was faster."

"Hey who was faster?" Gon asked Satotz.

"I believe that you all crossed the finish line at the same time." Satotz informed us.

 _I knew it. No dinner._

"Then I'll but Kateena dinner, Kateena will buy Killua's dinner and Killua will buy me dinner." Gon said.

"I don't get it" Killua said.

"Yeah. What's the point." I asked.

"Hey Satotz, is this where the second phase takes place?" Gon asked the examiner.

"No, you still have along way to go." He informed us.

We sat down and waited for the rest of the participants to come. Soon, Leorio and Kurapika arrived as the scene as well.

"Is this our destination?" Kurapika asked.

"No it's not." Gon told him.

"I see." he replied, "hey, the fog is fading."

He was right, it started to fad. I saw tall trees and black birds flying across the skies.

"The Numere Wetlands, also known as Swindler Swamps. We must cross these wetlands to reach Phase 2 of the exam." Shatotz informed. "this place is home to many bizarre animals. Many being cunning, insatiable creatures who deceive humans and preys on them. Be careful. If you let them fool you, you're dead."

As he finished, the door behind us closed. There was no turning back.

"These wetlands creatures will use every trick in the book to fool their prey. An ecosystem in which creatures obtain food through deceit, hence the name swindler swamp. Stay close behind me so you won't be deceived.

"What a joke. How can they fool us when we're expecting it?" Leorio said.

"Don't let them fool you." an unknown person's voice yelled.

"I just said they can't." Leorio grumbled.

All eyes turned to the voice.

"D-Don't fall for it." a human male moved so that we can all see him. "he's lying to you."

"He's an impostor! He's not the real examiner. I'm the real one." the claimed to be an examiner said.

This cause a huge commotion in the crowd.

"Look at this!" the guy said, dragging out a beast looking like Mr. Satotz. "it's a Man-Faced Ape, one of the creatures that dwells in the Numere Wetlands. Man-Faced Apes loved the tasted of human flesh. How ever, their limbs are long and thin, so they're quite weak. That's why they disguise themselves as humans and lure others into these wetlands. Where they team up on them to kill and devour them."

The man then pointed at Satotz "he's trying to capture every single applicant!"

Just then, 5 cards shot out. The man got two of them piercing through his chest and Satotz had three of them in his hands. The man collaspes to ground ground dead.

"I see, I see." Hisoka said, "so you're the real examiner."

Satotz tossed the cards aside as the Man-Faced Ape scurried away, knowing its failure.

"Examiners are hunters." Hisoka began, "selected by the committee to do this duty without pay. Any hunter bearing the title we seek, can block that attack."

"I shall take that as a compliment. However, if you were to attack me again, for any reason, you'll be disqualified for attacking an examiner." Satotz said.

"Now that you've seen what have happened, if you were to lose me in the fog. You'll never reach the Phase 2 of the exam." Satotz said, "do bear that in mind"

"Let us be on our way now. Follow me."

He began to walk again and we all began to run.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Riddle answer: (Chapter 1)

My dog is a girl

So, How was it? Please leave a review! :3 Till next time!


	3. Next X Phase X Please

Disclaimer: Hunter x Hunter is not owned by me.

Riddle of the day: There's a wealthy man had had twins. He died but was unsure to which twin to give his wealth to, so he set up a competition to see whihc of the twin gets the riches. In his mansion, all the 500 doors are opened except 1. In that 1 locked door is all the riches, so the first twin to touch the first dollar in that room wins. Twin 1 was faster than his brother. He ran from room to room without stopping. Twin 2 took his time, he quickly pace around but spend more then 5 minutes in every room looking around. He even stopped to look at the flowers. In the end, Twin 2 won. How?

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
"Be careful to stay close behind me." Satotz said as he lead the way.

I was right behind everyone else until the fog got thicker.

"Gon, Kateena, let's move up." Killua suddenly said.

"Huh? You're right. We don't want to lose sight of the examiner." Gon reply.

"I'm more concern about increasing the distance between us and Hisoka." Killua said. "staying too close to him would be dangerous. I can smell it in the air."

"Smell?" Gon asked, sniffing the air, "I don't think he smells."

"He doesn't mean that." I explained, "he just meant that he sense trouble."

"Oh. Leorio! Kurapika! Killua said we should move up!" Gon yelled to our two other friends.

"If I had the strength, I would be up there by now!" Leorio shouted back.

"Don't worry about us!" Kurapika yelled.

"Let's go guys." Killua said, running ahead.

I ran after him and so does Gon. We ran for a while longer. Screams were heard from every directions."

"Just stay focus." Killua said.

He was right. There are traps everywhere. I know it.

"I wonder if Leorio and Kurapika are okay." Gon said worriedly.

Suddenly, the floor under us shook and we fell downwards. Something has swallowed us. Whatever it is, it took huge, ponderous stomps through the forest. It only had taken a few steps until it spitted us out.

"Guess he didn't like the taste of us." Gon said.

"It was from this." Killua informed, holding up a familiar can.

"That's from Tonpa-san." Gon said," I guess he saved us."

Then that proved that it was true. Tonpa wants to harm us.

"Well, I could've escape." Killua said.

"I'm still worried about Leorio and Kurapika." Gon sighed.

"Forget about them. Let's go, we can still catch up to the examiner." Killua said as he ran ahead again.

I ran after him but stopped, looking back I saw Gon. He also stopped, he looked at the direction which we came. Then he took off.

"G-Gon!" I yelled but I lost him in the fog.

I ran ahead to Killua and we continued on. _I_ _ **know**_ _my friends will be find. Why did Gon leave then?_ We finally saw the main group ahead of us.

"We made it." Killua said to me, "huh? Where is Gon?"

"He ran off. Lost him in the fog." I replied.

Killua sighed, "Let's check for him in the crowd."

I nodded and we joined the rest of the people at the finish. We looked around but couldn't find him.

"Guess Gon isn't here." Killua said.

Killua and I waited there. Waiting for our friends to arrive. Waiting for the next phase. Time had passed and I finally spotted him.

"There they are." I shouted to Killua.

We walked over there to see a beated up Leorio, Gon and Kurapika.

"I didn't think you'd made it here." Killua said bluntly, "I thought you were done for."

"I tracked Leorio's cologne."

"Cologne? That's how you got here? You're definitely a weird person."

"Well done everyone. Phase two of the exam will take place here, in the Biska Forest Park," Satotz announced. "I shall take my leave now. Best of luck to all of you."

After he walked off, the huge gate in front of us opened. In front, there was a huge mansion and a bunch of grills. Then a voice spoke up.

"Will all the applicants from phase one please enter? Welcome, I am Menchi, the phase two examiner.

"And I'm Buhara, the other examiner."

As they introduced themselves, we walked on in.

"Phase two will involve...cooking!" Menchi said pointing to the grills

At this point, some people of the crowd started to question and complain.

"Why are we cooking?" one asked.

"Because we are Gourmet Hunters." Menchi replied.

Most of the crowd started to laugh.

"So, what are we going to make?"

"Buhara" Menchi summoned.

Buhara stood up and spoke. "The required ingredient id pork."

"Pork as in pig meat?"

"You are free to use meat from any species of Biska Forest Pigs." Burhara spoke. "you must use the cooking facilities over there to prepare the meal. And you'll only pass if both of use find it delicious."

"We'll evaluate more than just the cooking. Don't underestimate the intricacies of cooking." Menchi informed, "when we've eaten both of our fills, the exam will end."

"Then the second exam phase begins now!" Buhara voiced echoed as the crowd ran in many directions, hoping to find a pig.

Me and my friends walked to an area deserted of others.

"Catch a pig and cook it? This is even easier than the first phase." Leorio commented.

"I hope it will be that simple." Kurapika said.

Gon slide down a grassy slope. Killua joined him. Then Leorio and finally Kurapika. I just walk down.

"What was that about Gon?!" Killua screamed at him when he stopped mid-way.

"I found them" Gon reply.

"Huh?"

"Pigs!"

"Huh? They're chewing on bones." Leorio said.

"Don't tell me. They're carnivores." Kurapika said.

The pigs were huge. They had snouts like rhinos' horns. They had a mean look as they chewed away a dead skeleton. It finally got sight of us and started its chase. We lead them to the rest of the participants. Most got ram over by one. Many people tried to attempt to attack the beasts even Gon. Finally, Gon was able to weaken it by exposing its weakness, the top of its head. After seeing Gon's example, everyone went and did their way of killing the pig. I found a huge branch that I can make into a weapon and took a huge git at it. The pig fell down, dead.

We all ran back to the cooking area where everyone was trying to figure out how to do this. Many people finished but had all failed. Menchi haven't tasted anyone's meal yet but can still judge it. _Wow, this will be tougher than I thought._ I wasn't sure how to do this. I watched and listened as she judge the other participants' food. 90 or so pigs later, she was getting impatience.

"Can't anyone out there satisfy me?!" she yelled to the crowd.

"Got it!" Kurapika exclaimed,"the test for this phase is cooking but they're judging us on originality and powers of observations."

Leorio ended up putting a flag on top of his. Gon decorated his with flowers. Kurapika made layers and filled it in with vegetables. Menchi took a taste but then flips out.

"Appearance is important! But the taste is also important too! You're no better than #403!" she yelled at him.

"Haha. Too bad!" Leorio laughed as Kurapika made his way back here.

"No better than #403." Kurapika mumble softly.

"So much food! I'm stuffed." Buhara said while patting his stomach.

"Yeah. I'm stuffed too." Menchi said as well, irritated with all of us, "there for no one pass."

 _Ehhh?! I didn't finish yet!_ I had my pig but didn't prepare it yet. But if she doesn't want it then I guess I'll keep it. My stomach growled softly as I try to take a bite.

"What are you doing?" Gon asked me.

"Ehhh. Nothing." I said, shoving the pig aside.

We all didn't know what to do other than to stand there. Menchi had lost it and started to yelled at a guy. When another guy tried to attack her, Buhara had sent him flying off. Eventually, I sighed. _I guess we all failed._ Just as I lost hope, a huge blue blimp flown above us.

"It has the hunter association symbol on it!" someone yell out.

"Is it someone from the council?" another asked.

Just as the last question was said, a person jumped off and landed on his two feet. Dust was shot up in every direction.

"Who's this geezer?"

"He's the chairman of the Selection Committee." Menchi answered, "he's in charge of the Hunter Exam, Chairman Netero."

"Well I only work behind the scene." the chairman said, "I only handle issues such as now."

"So Menchi," the chairman spoke, "you've failed all of the participants because you disapproved of their reluctance to try new things?"

"No, sir." answered Menchi, "I lost my cool when one of the participants insulted Gourmet Hunters. I made the exam extra harder than necessary."

"In other words, you're aware that that exam was unacceptable."

"Yes, sir. When cooking is involved, I lose control. I'm unqualified to be an examiner. I'll resign as an examiner, please redo the second phase."

"It would be difficult to find another examiner on such short notice."

"I apologize."

"Very well. How about this? I'd like you to continue serving as an examiner. But you must also participate in the new test you've propose."

"Alright. Then the new challenge will be boiled eggs." Menchi announced.

"Boiled egg?" many contestants questioned.

"Chairman, can you take us to Mt. Split-In-Half in your airship?" Menchi asked.

"I see what you're doing and I certainly can."

As everyone board the blimp, I realized something. _Crap! I'm still hungry! How long do I have to starve?_ I sighed and meet up with my friends. The ship flew to the mountain and I can clearly see how it got its name. The mountain has a line running down the middle. We landed and everyone got out.

"Now everyone look down there. Those are Spider Eagles' eggs" Menchi informed.

"They build nests down there?" Gon asked.

"Look below the webs. Those are the eggs."

"Wait, don't tell me we're-

"Yep. We are." Menchi answer without letting the guy finish his sentence. She had hoped off the cliff and grab a hold of one of the nets. She eyed one but stood still for a moment.

"Even if she gets an egg, how will she climb back up?" Leorio asked.

His question was answer when a slight breeze from under awoke. Menchi let go and fell down below, She got a hold of one of the egg and an updraft lifted her up. She landed here with an egg ready to boil.

"This ravine has updraft that helps the new born chicks to fly to the webs." the chairman explain to those who were confused.

"There." Menchi said as she landed," now I just need to boil the egg."

"You're kidding!" one shouted. "no reasonable person would jump down there."

As soon as he said that, all of my friends had jumped off the cliff including me. After we did so, more of the participants hopped in after us. We were all holding on and waiting but one guy already jumped down. _Too bad for him._

"Let's jump too." Leorio said.

"Not yet." Gon reply.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Cause there's no wind." Killua answered, "there is always an updraft."

When he said that, we all can hear the echoing scream of the impatient guy who jumped.

"When's the next one?" Leorio asked.

"Wait." Gon said.

Everyone held on for a moment until we all felt something.

"What was that?!" Leorio asked in a panicked tone.

"The web won't hold on to us all!" Kurapika answered.

"Gon, not yet?" Killua asked him.

Gon didn't move, his eyes closed.

"I can't wait for an updraft!" some of the people said.

Many hopped on down and got themselves killed. The string got thinner and thinner.

"It's going to snap!" Leorio yelled.

"Now!" Gon signaled and everyone let go of the web.

Everyone got a hold of an egg. As for me, err I got carried away... I took a whole bunch. _Hey, you can't blame me. I'm just hungry._ We were the first few people who got back with an egg or eggs. When I was ready to turn in my egg, I notice some hasn't went. I gave some of my eggs to them. Everyone put their eggs in a big pot and waited for them to boil. At the end of the day, we all had an egg to much on. _They were delicious! Should've gotten more!_

"I see why they're called dream eggs." Kurapika exclaimed.

We all munched on our eggs and Gon left to offer one of the guy a bite. After everyone finished, we gotten into the blimp again and set off once more.

"Allow me to introduce myself to the fourty-two contestants left." Netero said, "I am Netero, the chairman of this year Selection Committee."

"And I am his secretary, Beans." a short green guy said.

"Originally, I wanted to make my appearance during the exam's final phase but here I'm already here. I'm loving the tension in the air. So I'll stick around for the rest of the trip." Netero said.

"We're scheduled to arrive at our destination tomorrow at 8 AM. You'll find dinner in the dining hall. You're also welcomed to get some rest. In other words, feel free to do as you want until you're contacted." Beans announced.

 _Wait. Did he just say dinner?!_ I was still starving, an egg isn't going to fill me up.

"Let's go explore the airship guys." Killua suggested.

"Yeah." Gon shouted and ran after him.

"How can they have so much energy?" Leorio asked. "Hm? Aren't you going to join them?"

"I'll pass." I mumble.

"So you're tired as well?"

"No. I'm hungry." I replied walking off to find the dining hall.

I walked for a while. _Wow. What a big airship._ A while turned into seconds, seconds to minutes. _Where is that dining hall?!_ My stomach grumbles with every steps I take. I eventually turned impatient. I ran around every corner. _How the heck did I get lost? I was just walking straight... I think._ Eventually, I ran into Gon and Killua. They were looking out the windows at the beautiful starry night. They both had a piece of meat in their hands. _What?! I should've went with them. Could've gotten there by now. As_ I approached my two friends, I can't help but hear their conversation.

"Where are your mom and dad?" Gon asked Killua.

"Hmm.. They're alive." Killua answered, "probably."

"What do they do?" Gon asked.

"They're assassin." Killua answered.

"Huh?! Both of them?" Gon asked again.

Killua laughed, "that was your first reaction? You're the first to respond so seriously."

"You're telling the truth right?" Gon asked.

"What makes you think that?" Killua questioned.

"Just a hunch." Gon reply.

"That's weird. People only like me because they can't ever tell if whether I'm serious or not."

A moment passed before Killua spoke again.

"I'm from a family of assassin so they're all assassins. And my family has really high hoes for me. But I can't stand it. Who wants their life planned out for them?"

That's when it struck me. _I left for the same reason as well! I didn't like it when my mom has control over me. Just like him and his family._

"When I told them that I wanted to decide my own future, they all snapped. My mother had tears streaming down the side of her face as she told me that I had the potential to be a top assassin. Horrible parents, right? It's natural their kid would go bad. We ended up fighting. So I stabbed my mother in the face, my brother on the side, and ran away from home. I'm sure they're out of blood now. But if they find me, I'll send them packing. When I become a hunter. I'll start by capturing my family. I'm sure they're worth some hefty bounties."

This is when my stomach grumble and revealed her position. Both boys looked up.

"Who's there?" Killua yelled out.

"Calm down. It's only me." I call out.

"Kateena, why were you stalking us?" Gon asked.

"I was looking for the dining hall, wondering if you knew." I said, truthfully enough.

"Just a moment. How long have you been standing there." Killua asked.

"The whole time you were talking about your family." I answered.

"The dining hall is up those stairs and to the right." Gon answered.

"Thanks." I said and with that, walked off.

When out of sight, I basically ran my way into the dining hall. The cooks were surprised that there was someone here this late wanting food. After eating my fill, I walked out. _Time to look for my friends. Hope they don't run into trouble._ Despite the half-cat that I am, I am horrible at my directions. I yawned. Today was a big day. Maybe I should get some rest. I found a little spot that seems nice and curled up trying to get comfy. I quickly went over the events that occurred today. First, we entered a restaurant and used a code in order to enter a secret elevator that took us to the Hunter Exam. Then, we met Tonpa who tried to hurt us. We met Killua when doing the endurance test. After phase 1, we did a cooking exam where everyone had to prepare a meal of their own. When Netero came and calm Menchi down, we restart phase 2 until the evening where we headed into the airship. Now the airship is taking us to phase 3. _Wow. Today is a big day._ I finally yawned and fell asleep.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 2 riddle answer: The king gave everyone fake seeds, and the little girl was honest and gave the pot with nothing in it. While the other children had obviously bought their own plants.

Hope you enjoy! Please leave a review.


	4. Phase X Three X Starts

This one is a bit short. Sorry.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hunter x Hunter

Riddle of the day:

A man was going to leave all his richest to the son with the slowest horse. Both sons slowly took their time and neither crosses the finish line. Days of this happening, they both went to get an advice from a man. The man told them something and when they got back, they raced as fast as they can. What did the man told them?

\- Start -

I woke up with the sun shining onto my face. I yawned then got up for the day. I took a little walk, trying to look for my friends and waking up at the same time. Then, the loud speaker came on.

"I apologize for the long wait. The airship will soon arrive at its destination."

I looked out the near window. I saw a huge pillar on top of a cylinder island. _So this is the next test. Wonder what will it be._ After trying to find the exit which resulted in me getting lost again and miraculously bumping into Leorio and Kurapika. They helped me find the exit where Gon and Killua were waiting. We all stood there looking around and trying to get a clue of what's having. No such luck.

"Attention everyone." Beans called out, "the exam's Third Phase will began here. At the top of trick tower. To pass, you must reach the tower's base, alive. The time limit is seventy-two hours. And with that, we will now begin."

I was still a bit confuse. _Reach the base? How?_

"Best of luck to you all." Beans said one last time as the airship flew off.

We all look down the cliff.

"Do we climb down?" Leorio asked.

"That'll be suicide." Kurapika answered.

"Maybe for a normal person" a random voice interrupted.

#88 started to climb downwards.

"He's going pretty fast." Gon commented.

Suddenly, without warning, four mysterious winged beast swooped towards him and swallowed him whole.

"Guess we won't climb down the side." Leorio said.

"No kidding huh?" I reply.

We all looked around. _Seventy-two hours huh? I think we can manage._

"Kateena! Kurapika! Leorio!" Gon shouted to us.

We rushed over to him.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I found a trap door." Gon reply, "look."

He pushed slightly onto the ground. The floor shifted a bit downwards.

"Good job Gon." Leorio praised, "let's head on down."

"But I'm confuse." Gon said, "theres hidden door here, there and over there."

Gon pointed in five other direction where there was a door.

"Six hidden doors close to one area." Kurapika noted, "sounds suspicious to me. Some can be traps."

"And also, all doors can only be used once." Killua informed, "judging by its size, a door can only hold one person at a time. So we have to split up. Gon and I decided that we are choose a door."

"No hard feelings if one of us springs a trap." Gon said positively, "how about you guys?"

"Fine by me." Leorio agreed, "luck is part of the game."

"I have no objections." Kurapika joined.

"Same here." I replied.

We all stood in front of a door, ready to jump in.

"Let's go on the count of three." Leorio said.

"Guess this good bye for now." Gon said.

"We'll meet at the tower's base." Kurapika said.

"Good luck guys! I better see you guys at the finish!" I said.

"Let's go." Killua said.

"One."

"Two."

"Three!"

And with that, everyone hopped forward and into the darkness. I landed quite like a cat. Two legs and one hand planted on the ground. _That was a short fall. Huh? They're here too._ All of my friends look at one another. _Yep. Everyone is here._

"So all the doors lead to the same room." Leorio deducted.

Gon started to walk over to a table standing in front of us. There was a sign above it. On the table were watches.

"The six of you." Gon read, "will follow the will of the majority to reach the goal."

"The six of us?"

"Look. There are six stopwatches." Gon exclaimed picking up one.

Everyone else started to pick one up also.

"There's an X and O button." Kurapika examined, "could it be that we won't be able to leave this room until another person drops in?"

"That is correct." a suddent voice exclaimed.

"Who's there?!" Leorio asked.

"My name is Lippo. I am the prison warden here as well as the Third Phase examiner." Lippo said, through the load speakers, "multiple routes has been prepared in this tower. You have chosen the path of majority rule. Cooperation will be the key to pass this phase. One person's selfishness can derail an entire group. But you can't start until you have six. Best of luck."

"We can't move until someone else arrives?" Leorio asked us, "what do we do?"

"We have to wait I guess." Kurapika replied.

Time pass on by. The watch ticking away, Leorio tapping his foot in annoyance. Gon rode on Killua skateboard and Killua practiced Gon's fishing rod. Kurapika sat with his back against the wall and I curled towards a corner. I yawned. I was about to drift off when Leorio started to complain.

"C'mon! It been two hours! What if the other had already taken different paths? Only a fool would still be up there!" he yelled.

"Calm down Leorio. Yelling doesn't help." Kurapika told him.

"What if no one shows up before we reach our time limit?" He asked, "I can't wait anymore!"

"Quiet." Kurapika shushed him.

I heard what he was talking about. Footsteps. They were above us. I looked up to see the final door, creaking open. I walk towards the opening door. My friends approached it as well. Then a person fell through. It was Tonpa. _Drats! Not him._ Everyone but Gon was actually annoyed to see him as much as me. After Tonpa snapped on his watch we approached the only exit.

"At this door select O to open and X to not open." Gon read the sign above.

"Forcing us to use majority rule already huh?" Leorio commented., "well, this should be obvious."

Everyone clicked their own button and the result popped up on the screen.

 **5 O 1 X**

"Who pushed X?" Leorio asked.

"Sorry, that was me." Tonpa laughed, "I pressed the wrong button by mistake."

"Stop screwing around old man. Are you blind?"

"Like I said, it was an accident."

"How can you accidentally push the wrong button?"

Gon had to interfere at this point.

"It doesn't matter. The door opened."

"It does matter." Leorio yelled, "this guy deliberately pressed the wrong button."

"Let's go." Kurapika said, "we don't have time to bicker."

"Right." Killua agreed, "even if he keep on pressing the wrong one, the rest of us just need to press the right one."

They walked out first, then Gon and I, and finally Leorio and Tonpa. We approached another right away. This time, it was about right or left.

 **O 4 X 2**

Leorio started to question us about choosing right. The two that picked left were Leorio and Gon. We started to walk again. With Kurapika in the lead and the rest close behind, we reached our next obstacle.

"What is this place?" Leorio asked while everyone took a look around.

In front of us, there wan't any path. Farther up ahead, there was huge arena lit with four tall torches in every corner. There was also a sign only readable when on the arena. And finally, directly across from us, were our opponents.

\- End -

Sorry for the short chapter.

Riddle answer for chapter 3: The door to the richest was locked. Twin 1 didn't think it through and rushed. Twin 2 found the key.

Hope you guys enjoy! Review and see you next time.


	5. Challenges X we X faced (Part 1)

Welcome back! Sorry for the long wait, schedule got busy :/

Riddle of the day:

First think of the person who lives in disguise,  
Who deals in secrets and tells naught but lies.  
Next, tell me what's always the last thing to mend, The middle of middle and end of the end?  
And finally give me the sound often heard During the search for a hard-to-find word.  
Now string them together, and answer me this, Which creature would you be unwilling to kiss?

Disclaimer: Why do people do this? Oh well. You know how it goes.

\- Enjoy! -

Our enemy stood before us. Their cuffs, removed from their hands.

"Let me explain," Lippo said over the loudspeaker, "Standing before you are Trick Tower prisoners. They will serve as your examiner. To continue, you must past at least 4/6 of their tests. If you get a tie, you'll have to wait a penalty of 20 hours before restarting their test until you get a 4/6 or above. A 2/6 means you lost and won't be progressing."

"What?! That means if we get 3 ties-" Leorio began.

"You'll run out of time." One of the prisoner finished.

Before Leorio can complain, Kurapika spoke.

"It is a very small chance of getting a tie three times in a row. If we find out how the game is played, we'll have a higher chance of winning each new try." he said.

"In that case, I'll go first." Tonpa volunteered, "I'll act as a guinea pig to see what they're up to. Consider this as an apology for before."

"Really? Wow, I guess you aren't that bad after all. But are you sure?" Leorio said as a path stretched out for Tonpa to cross.

"Do you really trust me if the score is 2-3 and I'm the one to decide if we get a tie or fail overall?" Tonpa asked as he crossed the path.

"I suppose you're right."

His opponent took off his brown cloak revealing his face.

"The challenge for you is a death match." he said to Tonpa.

"Very well." Tonpa replied getting into a stance.

As the opponent charged at him, Tonpa remain in that stance.

"What are you doing?! Get out of the way!" Leorio yelled at him.

Tonpa bowed down as soon as the opponent was quite close to him.

"I give."

The opponent stopped in his tracks.

"Huh?" Killua said.

"What?" Leorio asked.

"Did he just gave up?" Gon asked.

"Maybe he meant give me a second?" Leorio suggested.

"But he's bowing down." I replied.

"What did you just say?" his opponent questioned.

"You win if I admit defeat right?" Tonpa asked, "I give up. I lose."

He started to laugh. Leorio looked as if he is going to lose it. The opponent chuckled along with him.

"All right. I win this round" he said as a number 1 replaced the 0 above their entrance, "if we win three more times, you lose. You won't be able to advance or head back. You'll be stuck here for the next seventy-two hours. And if that happens, our sentence will be reduced by seventy-two years."

"Man. That was a disgrace." Tonpa commented as he headed back, "he looks a lot stronger up close."

"Bastard!" Leorio yelled and lifted Tonpa up by the collar, "you just confirmed all of my suspicions. You're a worthless piece of trash who's only good for sabotaging other applicants' chances."

"Exactly." Tonpa said with a smirk, "this is what I do every year. I plan to continue the tradition. I'm not looking to passing the hunter exam. I'm only in for the thrills."

"The trills?"

"Yes. The hunter exam is a trial meant to crush confident young people dreams. The moment of despair when ambition and hope give way gives me a sense of pleasure. Especially when I'm the one shattering the rookies' dreams. I don't plan on being a hunter and I had enough fun this year. It's time for me to bow out."

"You bastard!" Leorio yelled, preparing to punch him.

"Stop Leorio." Kurapika said, then shook his head, "they want us to fight amoung ourselves and waste time."

"However." Killua said, all the attention turned towards him, "if their goal is to buy time, the old man made the correct choice."

"Huh?"

"That bald guy is probably a former soldier or mercenary." Killua informed, "have you fought him, he would started to crush your throat which means you can't surrender. Then he would toture without killing you for the rest of the time."

Tonpa, after hearing this, slowly turned his head back to Leorio.

"T-That was one of the possibility that I've considered." Tonpa lied.

"You look sick." Leorio commented.

"Regardless, we need to win four rounds to advance." Kurapika said.

"So, who's going next?" Killua asked.

"Me! I'll go!" Gon shouted excitedly.

"Are you sure?" Leorio asked him.

"Uh-huh."

"The next opponent doesn't look too strong but don't let your guard down. He's still a criminal"

"Uh-huh. I know." Gon said as he took of his backpack and walked towards the arena.

"Now then, as you can see, I'm not very strong." Gon's opponent informed," I don't enjoy fistfights. Or other physical activities such as running or jumping."

"I do." Gon said, "but I'm not very good at using my head."

"So I came up of a game that we can both play." the opponent said.

"A game?" Gon questioned.

"It doesn't rely on physical or mental abilities."

"What kind of game?" Gon asked.

Gon's opponent pulled out two candles. We both lit a candle at the same time. The ones whose candle burn out first loses. What do you think?"

 _Sounds simple enough._

"It's easy to understand." Gon exclaimed, "let's go with that."

The opponent revealed the candles. One was longer than the other.

"Very well, pick the candle that you want to use. Press O for the long one and X for the short one. It'll be decided by majority rule."

"This is a trap." Leorio exclaimed, "normally, you'd pick the long one. So he must have done something to it."

"That'll be a great assumption." Kurapika added, "but what if he actually tampered with the short one?"

"Well. If you put it that way."

"Yep. There's no end."

"You guys got quite the dilemma there." Tonpa commented.

"Keep your mouth shut!" Leorio yelled at him.

"Yeah, yeah."

"When presented with a clearly uneven choice, people become suspicious and hesitates before deciding. What's worst, if you make the wrong choice, the resulting mental anguish would be much greater than if the problem had offered two fair options." Kurapika informed.

"Take your time." Gon's opponent said as he took a seat, "this may be majority decision be feel free to discuss it. We have plenty of time."

"Hey." Gon called over to us, "which one should I take?"

I shrugged my shoulders. Leorio asked himself the obvious question. Killua didn't do anything. Tonpa couldn't care less. And Kurapika thought for a moment and yelled back to him.

"Gon! You decide. WE'll go with your decision. Pick the one you think is best."

"Are you sure about this?" Killua asked him, "he never thinks anything through."

"Instead of wasting time deciding what to do, let's rely on Gon's instincts." Kurapika replied.

"I get to choose?" Gon asked, "okay. Then I'll choose the long one."

"You want the longer candle?" his opponent asked him.

"Because the longer one will take a longer time to burn out."

"Told you he won't think this through." Killua said.

"Well that's that." Kurapika said, pressing the O button on his watch.

"It's not like we can figure out which one is the trap." Leorio said scratching his head and finally pressing the button on his watch.

Killua pressed his without a word. I shrugged again and clicked on mines. Tonpa smiled to himself as he also click the button. The result appeared on the small screen next to the stadium.

6 O - 0 X

"You get the long one" Gon's opponent said as he toss Gon the candle, "and I'll get the short one."

Gon caught his candle and they both walked over towards the now lowering torches by each corner of the arena. The prisoner dip his candle into flames and so did Gon. Then, they both walked back to their original spot.

"Normally. How long does it take for a candle to burn out?" Killua asked, looking up from his watch.

"Five or six hours?" Kurapika estimated.

Suddenly, a wave of wind shot from below. I held onto my hood. _Please don't let them see._

"Woah. That was close." Gon exclaimed, holding out his hand to block the air from reaching his candle.

"A strong wind came from below." Leorio said, looking downwards, "which means we should watch our step. No time to relax huh?"

I walked away from the edge and sat down with my back against the wall. The tips of my fingers held onto the edge of my hood.

"Hey." Killua called to me as he walked over, "what is it with you and that hood?"

"Uhhhh. What do you mean?" I asked.

"You're always wearing and just now, you held on as if you didn't want it to blow off your head."

"It's nothing, okay? I just get cold easily." I lied.

"Whatever." Killua said as he walked off. He wasn't buying it.

I ignore the conversation with Gon and his opponent and went deep in thoughts for a moment. _Killua is suspicious of me. I'm pretty sure Kurapika caught on as well. Gon haven't notice yet. Tonpa isn't going to know, he's only here to see us fail after all. Leorio probably doesn't know as well. I'll let it be that way. I can't hide it forever. They'll all know. But this information can not reach Tonpa. He's the only one I don't trust. He's the only reason why I can't tell them yet._ Suddenly, my thoughts were interrupted.

"Woah. Look at Gon's candle." Leorio exclaimed, "the flame had grown bigger."

"He must've hidden some gunpowder or some other flammable substance inside to make the candle burn faster." Kurapika said.

I ran over and peered at the scene. The flame on Gon's candle was twenty times the size of its original state. Gon was panicking. Candle wax dripped in front of him.

"At this rate, his candle will only last two or three more minutes." Kurapika informed us.

"Hey! That was dirty!" Leorio screamed at him, "I knew you tampered with the long candle!"

Gon's candle grew smaller and smaller. He then smiled at his opponent and lay his candle down.

"If the fire is strong, then a little breeze can't extinguish it." he said.

Gon ran quickly over to his opponent and blew out the flame on his candle. His opponent didn't react in time, earning a win for us.

"Yay! I win!" Gon celebrated as he headed back to us.

"Nice going." I praised him.

"Good job! Once we earn three more wins, we'll pass." Leorio said.

"Alright. I'll go next." Kurapika said as he walked towards the arena.

Kurapika's opponent took off his cloak revealing himself. He was blue and had some mechanical parts.

"That's a creepy body." Leorio commented.

"And face." Killua added.

Gon seems unaffected. Kurapika's opponent was really annoying. He brags a lot and laughs just as much. He also wanted a death match. But when Kurapika didn't back down like he expected he seemed a bit shocked, disappointed? Or maybe even scared.

"Wait one more thing." he said, "no weapons allowed. Even if I serve as an examiner, I am still a prisoner and isn't allowed to carry around weapons."

"I see." Kurapika said, throwing his weapons aside. "I understand."

"Hey now, is Kurapika going to be okay?" Leorio asked us, "this guy seems dangerous."

"You don't have to worry." Gon reassured him, "when I look at him I don't get chills."

I nodded in agreement.

"What does that means?" Leorio questioned him.

Then, the prisoner made his move. He launches himself into the air and smashed the ground that Kurapika was on just seconds ago. Kurapika, had dodged that attack. The attack left a giant hole on the ground.

"He made a hole on the floor with his bare fists." Leorio shuddered.

Then he turned around, revealing a tattoo.

"A tattoo of a spider with twelve legs. That's-

"I recognize it." Tonpa feared, "anyone aspiring to become a hunter has heard of it. That's symbol is worn by the members of that notorious band of evil thieves the Phantom Troupe."

"Really?" Gon asked.

"Yes. I heard about them straight from Kurapika." Leorio said.

Kurapika got up slowly.

"What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?" the prisoner asked.

 _Ugh. I hate that phrase._

"I, Majintani, one of the Phantom Troupe's four kings! Consider that first strike as my way of saying hello." Majitani said.

"I'm not buying it." I said

"Huh?! Didn't you see what he can do?" Leorio asked, "how can you tell he isn't in the Phantom Troupe?"

"He's a prisoner." I answered, "if the group is so strong, then why did he got caught? And if he did got caught legitly, then why didn't his teammate help him escape?"

Before he can say anything to my explanation, something had happened on the battle grounds. Kurapika had knocked out his opponent.

"Consider that a warning." Kurapika said, "first a real Phantom Troupe tattoo has the member's number on the spider. Second, they don't bother counting how many people they killed. And third, never mention the Troupe ever you do, I'll kill you.

"You okay Kurapika?" Leorio asked him as he returned.

"Yeah. I'm not injured." was his reply.

"And is it okay to be near you?"

"At first, I knew that guy was weak. And mentally, the tattoo was fake. But when I saw that spider, everything in my sight turned red."

"Well, I don't blame you-

"Actually. To tell the truth. Whenever I see a spider, I go into a frenzy." Kurapika admitted.

"You should have told us sooner." Leorio said.

"But this means that the rage in me stay as strong as ever." Kurapika said as he sat with his back against the wall.

"We should keep Kurapika away from spiders." Gon suggested.

"Definitely." Leorio agreed.

Another opponent stepped forwards.

"Okay. I'm next." Leorio announced.

\- End -

How was the chapter? Leave a review if you liked it.

Answer to riddle 4: He told them to swap horses.


	6. Challenges X we X faced (Part 2)

Riddle of the day:

If A is the father of C,  
and D is the son of B,  
E is the brother of A,  
and C is the sister of D,  
Then how is B related to E?

Disclaimer: I don't own Hunter x Hunter

-Start-

"Okay! I'm next. Toss that guy out and send in your next competitor." Leorio announced.

"We can't do that." One of the prisoner spoke.

"Why not?" Leorio asked.

"We can't move him yet. His match hasn't been decided yet."

"What do you mean?"

"He's knocked out. It was a death match. It's not finished until one contestant dies or gives up," she said as she walked away from the body, "he's still alive and hasn't surrendered."

"Damn technicalities." Leorio complained.

"But she's right." Killua said.

"I agree." Gon said.

"Hey Kurapika!" Leorio called out to the Kurta, "go finished off that piece of trash!"

"I refuse," Kurapika denied, looking irritated.

"Why?!" Leorio asked.

"The fight is over. He already lost his will to fight when I punched him. I will not fight someone who's lost,"

"Screw that!" Leorio yelled at him, "what will we do? They're claiming that the match isn't over yet."

"Let him handle it," Kurapika replied, "when he wakes up, we'll have our answer."

"We don't have that much time," Leorio protested, "we can't just sit and wait.

"I have no intentions of killing him."

"Hey," Killua said, "if you don't want to dirty your hands, then I'll do it."

I sighed. I have a feeling that this is going to drag on for some time.

"You haven't killed anyone right?" Killua asked, "are you scared?"

"I have never considered whether murder is frightening," Kurapika answered, "but this is a one-on-one battle. You cannot interfere."

"Okay then," Killua said in defeat, "but we're working as a team. You shouldn't be so selfish,"

"You do say useful things sometimes. Keep it up," Leorio praised him.

Then he turned back to Kurapika.

"Don't you understand you're screwing up our chances?"

"I'm sorry. But I won't change my mind,"

"You stubborn fool!" Leorio said, "fine! Majority rule. O to kill him, X to leave him alive. Go!"

Leorio was the only one who tapped his watch.

"Why isn't it working?!" Leorio screamed in fury when the result didn't show up as expected.

"Maybe it's because we're asking the question," Gon suggested, "the watch only works for question presented for examiners."

"Fine. We'll do it with the show of hands," Leorio declared, "who votes to kill him, raise your hand."

Leorio raised him hand and looked at us. Seeing no one raising their hand as well triggered him.

"You traitor! Weren't you lecturing Kurapika with me?! We're suppose to be a team!" Leorio lectured Killua.

"But it's pointless. He won't change his mind," Killua said.

"Gon, why do you oppose killing him?" Leorio asked Gon.

"Kurapika is right. He was on the verge of surrendering," Gon replied, "let's wait for him to wake up."

"What about you Kateena?"

"Killua is right. Suppose the five of us agreed that Kurapika will kill the guy. Will that magically make him do so?" I answered.

"You shouldn't force others to do things. Different people has different circumstances and ideals," Tonpa said.

"No one asked for your opinion," Leorio told him.

"A majority ruling implies that you're asking everyone the question,"

"Damn it! Fine, do what you want," Leorio said as he walked towards the bars. He started sulking.

"None of this matters if we can't even progress. Don't you people get it?"

"Just leave him alone," Killua said, walking off.

 _Well. I guess we'll be here for a while._ I found myself enough space to sit down. Then, I fell asleep.

I woke up hearing everyone's footsteps.

"Damn. It's too far from us to tell," Leorio said.

I rubbed my eyes and stood up. I let out another yawn before joining my friends.

"Hey! We want to check the body!" Leorio yelled for the prisoners to hear.

"What's that?" the same prisoner asked as she came out.

"It's possible that's he's already dead," Leorio explained.

"I already told you that he's just unconscious," she told us.

"How many hours has it been? I can't just take your word for it," Leorio shouted.

"Let's make a bet." she decided.

"A bet? On what?" Leorio asked.

"Whether is he's dead or alive," was his answer.

"What would we wager?" Leorio asked again.

"Time," the prisoner replied.

"Time?"

"We'll settle our match through a betting game. We'll wager time instead of chips. We both have fifty hours. We can only wager them in multiples of tens. We continue placing bets until one of us has no more hours left. We'll take turns deciding on what we bet on. If you end up with zero hours, your time limit will also be shorten by fifty hours. If these terms are acceptable, I'll check him."

"She's willing to risk extending her own sentence," Leorio said.

"Consider your answer very carefully Leorio, if you fail, we'll have fifty fewer hours in which to exit the tower," Kurapika said.

"You shouldn't be the one to talk," Leorio retorted, "after all, this is your fault for not finishing him off."

"Fine. I won't say another word!" Kurapika said angrily. He crossed his arms and turned away from Leorio.

"Hey, we shouldn't fight among ourselves," Gon said.

"Not again," I complained.

Tonpa smiled, he was enjoying this.

"Okay! I accept!" Leorio yelled to his opponent.

"Okay. I'll choose our first bet," she said, "so you get to decide how much hours we wager on whether he is dead or alive."

"I bet ten he is alive," Leorio chosen.

Tonpa's opponent from earlier let out a chuckle. "What's this? Weren't you the one that was whining over him being dead?"

"Very well. Then let's check," Leorio's opponent said as she approached the body.

"You're being pretty cautious," Kurapika said.

"Weren't you the one that wasn't going to say anything else?" Leorio retorted. Kurapika glared at him.

Leorio walked over to Majintani and feel his pulse.

"See? He's only unconscious."

"So it seems."

The score board went from 50-50 to 40-60.

"Yay! Leorio had the lead!" Gon exclaimed.

"This is bad" Killua stated, "it's possible that he isn't going to wake up."

"What do you mean?" Kurapika asked him.

"Remember when that woman walked near him?"

"What of it?"

"I thought then that he was already dead. But on second thought, they'd obviously wanted him alive, but remaining unconscious. If he doesn't wake up until the test ends, it shortens their sentences by seventy-two hours."

"That's been their intentions all along."

"Now it's your turn. Decided what should we bet on," Leorio opponent said.

"How about we bet on whether he is truly unconscious," Leorio chose.

"Okay. I bet twenty hours that he is truly unconscious," she said, "but how can we confirm whether he is unconscious?"

"That's simple." Leorio said as he picked up Majintani and dragged his body to the edge of the arena.

"I'll just toss him off this cliff. If he is unconscious, he'll fall to his death."

"Are you crazy? His match hasn't been settled yet. We can't accept those terms."

"Don't worry. If he falls to his death, we'll forfeit the match giving you two wins."

"Okay," She replied, pleased with the deal.

"Then I'll let hi go," Leorio said, releasing his grip from Majintani.

"Woah, wait! I'm awake! Don't let me go!" he yelled, trying his best not to fall off the cliff.

Leorio pulled him back at the last second, earning a lead of 2-1 but making our hours down to 20.

"It's my turn," the opponent said, her cuffs unlocked itself and she took off her hood, "let's bet on if I'm a woman or a man."

"Okay. But how can you prove if I'm wrong?" Leorio asked her.

"I'll let you examine every part of my body until you're satisfied." she replied.

 _Oh no. This match is going to turn out badly._

"Leorio will bet that she is a man." Kurapika stated.

"Uh-huh." Killua agreed.

Gon turned his head towards them, "huh? why?"

Before one of us can answer, Leorio had made his decision.

"Alright! I bet ten hours that you're a man!" he announced.

"I knew it." Kurapika spoke.

"Dirty old man." Killua followed up.

"Of course." I sighed.

"How did you guys know?" Gon asked once again."

Killua explained to him why Leorio had chosen what he had.

"And there you have it."

"Oh."

"Alright reveal the answer!" Leorio yelled.

"Too bad. I'm a woman. Would you like to check?" she asked him.

"Of course!" he yelled.

I looked away. _God. This would all be over if he just bet 80 on female. But of course, no he didn't.  
_  
Leorio looked as he was in heavens.

"Just watching hurts." Kurapika complained.

"He's going to lose." Tonpa said, with a smudge grin on his face, "the opponent has seen through Leorio's strategy. He had been betting conservatively to minimize the damage from either outcome. A gambler who focus on avoiding a lose will never win."

"Well, now is your turn, decide what we should bet on." Leorio's opponent said, which seems to drag him back into reality.

Leorio turned sharply towards the scoreboard. 90-10 and we were the ten.

I sat down and sighed. _Tonpa is right. He is going to losec and it'll be a 2-2. That means we need two more wins. The only two left is Killua and me. That means I have to secure a win to gain us victory. But if I fail, we'll have to wait ten hours before starting up the contests again. No, I can't let that happen. All the things my friends had gone through, their effort won't fail because of me. But again, if my match were to be a death match, I would be putting my life on the line. My life haven't been the best but still. I can still turn it around and now, I won't be alone. I had friends with me, friends worth fighting for. I must win for them._

When I had finally snapped back into reality, the first thing that I saw was Killua holding some sort of rag. His opponent had a hole in his chest and was trying his best to not fall down. The rag that Killua was holding was moving or more like beating. The man staggers towards him but immediately fall dead when he was in arm length. Killua put the beating organ into his hands.

 _Impressive. This is what his family do. This is how they assassinate._

"Well that's three wins and 2 loses, Kateena secure our victory." He said to me.

"Right," I nodded.

I kept panicking as he made his way back so that I can fight my match. _I can't do this. What was I thinking? I'm not skilled enough. No. Mom was a crazy person but she was a fighter. I shall not go down without putting up a good fight._

I saw my opponent. They haven't removed their rag yet but their handcuffs were off. They haven't step onto the arena yet either. Before I put a foot onto the arena, they spoke.

"Wait," they, no, she said, "don't move where you are."

I did as told and the arena started to shift. Some of the tiles rose, some higher than others. It was clear to me that this was an obstacle course. My opponent got on a tile and told me to do the same. We were facing each other and our tiles, too, were rising.

"Let me explain the rules. Then you can accept if you want to." she said,

I nodded.

"I am Kailifra, and will be your opponent. What you see in front of you is an obstacle course." she explained, "with a push of a button, the traps implanted into the tiles will activate. When you land on a tile, either a trap or boost will appear. You must pass the trap before moving on. But if the trap forces you away from that tile, you can only go back. We'll be taking turns and both of our goals is to get to our opponent's tile. Understand?"

"Yeah. This is fine." I replied. But deep inside I was exploding was happiness. _A test of luck? Okay. At least it's not a death match._

"It shall be based on majority rule on if you get the first turn or will I. Press X for you and O for me." Kailifra said.

"This should be easy!" Gon exclaimed, "she should get first turn because she'll be ahead."

"Don't forget about the traps Gon," Killua reminded him, "she is at a disadvantage if she landed on an unlucky tile."

"Oh, right." Gon said.

"Well, why didn't she gave us more information about the traps?" Leorio asked.

"The opponent didn't explain more about the traps on purpose. If Kateena goes first, she'll be in the lead. But going second gives her an advantage if she got a clue of how the traps works. But this doesn't works if the opponent got a lucky tile on her first turn. And if Kateena lands a lucky tile first turn, she'll get to be in the lead and see how the traps works." Kurapika calculated.

"Her first turn has a 50-50 chance." Killua said, observing my surroundings.

I looked too. I saw the two closes tiles towards me. The taller one rose higher and higher for every turn I pick and the lower one had some low and highs making weird jumps to get to them. Kailifra smiled at us.

My friends were still deciding if I should go first or not, I knew we were wasting time.

"Alright, I'll go first." I announced, pressing the X button on my watch.

The rest had follow my example and the score obviously showed **6 X 0 O**.

"Alright, but one more thing." Kailifra said, "you can not touch the tiles on the bottom. That will result in a lose. And be careful, because we can have a choice wheter to knock our opponent down or not."

"Hey! You didn't mention that before!" Leorio yelled at her.

"It's fine." I told him, "I'll be fine." _I hope_

"Well, you get the first move." Kailifra said, waiting for me to choose.

I didn't want to waste time and I can't make really high jumps so I went for the lower one. As I landed safely onto it, I heard a ticking noise.

"Wrong choice." my opponent giggled as I leaped back onto the start point just as the tile that I've chosen exploded to bits.

"Hey! Those are the traps?! How unfair can this get?" Leorio yelled again.

My heart was beating quickly. _That was a close one.  
_  
"Kateena, are you okay?" Gon asked.

"Y-Yeah." I replied.

"Alright, my turn." Kailifra said as she leaped onto one of hers tile. I waited hoping some sort of trap sprang onto her but none did.

I was still behind and still don't understand the concept of the traps but I leaped onto the higher which obviously had not traps. I saw a sword on it and picked it up. I suddenly remembered about the boost. _Crap! She must have gotten one too._ I turned around as quickly as possible and felt something shot pass my ear. Kailifra had a bow in her hand and a quiver of arrows slung around her back. I froze. She had put another arrow onto her bow and aimed it at me. I tried to move but couldn't. The only way to retreat was back. _That'll reduce my chances of winning by a lot. I won't do it._ Stubborn me stood my ground as this around shot just about my head. I was confused.

"Why did you miss?" I asked her.

Instead of answering, she smirked at me and pointed. I suddenly had a sick feeling. I heard my friends talking among themselves.

"I knew she was hiding something." Killua said.

"Really? I never knew." Gon replied.

I ignored the rest of the comments. I already knew what were they talking about. I slowly move my hand above my head. I felt around it. My hood was off.

"Just as I thought. Though I don't understand why did you kept it hidden." Kailifra said. She took her own hood off. She had orange hair. Her jade eyes gleamed brightly. But what worried me the most was the matching ears on her head. _I wasn't the first half-cat. She was._

"I know what you're thinking and I shall answer it." she said as if she was reading my mind, "I part cat from an experiment. I know who you are Neko. You don't have to hide it anymore."

I froze again. I felt as if I was a tiny defenseless mouse against an fierce experience cat.

"What are you waiting for? It's your turn." she said.

I snapped back into reality. _I must stay calm._ I leaped onto one of the three choices I had. _I must finish this match. For my friends._

\- End -

Chapter 5 riddle answer: Spider

Hope you enjoy! Part 3 coming soon!


	7. Message (read please)

Happy Halloween everyone! Yeah yeah I know I'm late but I have an announcement to make! It is clear that when I introduced Neko, it was a very vague description so I would like to start something call the Neko QandA (Yeah, I'm bad with names) Where you can ask Neko, me, or any other character within this story about Neko. Keep in mind that I would do this every time I've collected at least 10 questions and can refuse some of them. Yes, you may also do dares. Also, you can leave your question anywhere and time in the reviews, I will see it. If you want your post to be anonymous, sign -anonymous at the bottom of it. Enjoy and go crazy with it.


	8. Another message

Sorry but the next chapter is not going to be here for a while. My schedule just got more ridiculous so this story won't be update in a few weeks. I'll try to get back to it as soon as I can. I apologize again.


	9. I'm going to rewrite the story

I lost motivation sorry. I looked back at the story and find it really cringy and don't want to finish it. For those who enjoyed it thank you and I'm really sorry. Neko's story was going to start arounf the Heavan's arena. After learning nen, Neko left Gon and Killua to return to her home where she will start her investigation. She would find a photograph of her family and it seems as if she had a twin sister and a human father. At this point of the story I had two choices. I'll give the choice I abandoned because I want to keep the other one still. Anyways I might rewrite this but give Neko more personality and not make her friends with the main four. One of the option was to make Neko's mother a Kurta who was blackmailed to helping a bad organization keep track of Neko. Now looking back on it, the story would be way better if Neko wasn't a Kurta. Well I'll answer some questions now:

 **Some Reviewer: So far, the main character seems ok but has a few qualities of a Mary Sue. However, I like the idea of her overthinking things. I suggest that you try to expand her character and possibly give her a handful of flaws. Also, I suggest you have a beta reader and/or use a writing program that corrects your grammar and spelling such as Google Drive.**

 **Anyways, I hope you continue your story!**

Hey thanks for the suggestions. Because of the review I was trying to improve but that ended up failing. However I did not know what a mary sue was back then but I do now and thanks for bringing that up I'm trying to rebuild her character right now. Sorry I couldn;t finish this story

 **Hipergirl: For Neko what do you think about the boys anyone you like?**

 **And for the writer love your story .**

I don't have any intention of shipping Neko with anyone and thank you. Seeing these review actually made my younger self happy.

 **Reader Anon: To be frank, this is trash. Your character being cat is a pointless inclusion in general considering the uniqueness adds nothing to story and there's already a obnoxious cat tranny in the series that fills the role and blows your nothing of a character completely out the water. Also, writing a retelling of the hunter exam and thrusting your OC into the fold is as boring as it is unimaginative. My suggestion that you actually learn how to write summaries before tackling stories.**

I know this is trash now and even when I was writing this. The point of her being a cat was actually extremely important later on in the story and the cat tranny was suppose to be her aunt who became a cat to see if it was safe enough for her to become a cat. It sounds confusing but I hope I can write her backstory to explain. And I'm not really a good writer as you can probably tell but thank you though.

 **Guest: Ok, why is the mc a cat?**

 **I might have accepted this if they had a decent name, but come on. Neko is not a real name, it's just the Japanese word for cat.**

Like I mentioned above, I'll explain it soon. Yes, I am aware that neko means cat and Neko don't know her real name, which will also be revealed in the new story.

 **Cutefrog: I love this it's so good I think you should have Neko get trapped somewhere with a wolf girl and they become friends but the wolf girl is a Kurta clan member and kurapikas sister she was experimented on after the clan was slaughtered**

Thank you. To be honest if I wrote that right now it will be really bad but I'll try some time in the future.

This story is a disgrace to Togashi's amazing work


End file.
